The present invention relates in general to products which can be used for contemplation, either for amusement or for psychic phenomena.
Some contemplation devices have been constructed in the past having materials partially suspended in a transparent solution in a transparent container. Movement of the article will stir up the particles which then settle and present a display for contemplation. Zero gravity conditions have also been encountered by astronauts wherein small changes in the energy within a system will cause movement within that system.